A dive tank, also referred to as a diving cylinder or scuba tank, is a gas cylinder used to store and transport high pressure breathing gas primarily used while scuba diving. Because dive tanks contain pressurized air, they can be hazardous if not stored properly or if mishandled during transport. Therefore, it is preferable that dive tanks are stored in a substantially upright position as opposed to a horizontal position. Furthermore, since dive tanks act as a life support means while a diver is underwater, extra precautions should be taken to prevent damage, marring, and scratches to the tanks, which can eventually lead to corrosion. Nevertheless, dive tanks are often times left on the deck of a boat, loose and unsecured.
Storage devices used to store and transport dive tanks are well known. Dive tanks typically have an internal volume of between 0.11 and 0.64 cubic feet. The base of the tank typically ranges in diameter between 3 to 8 inches and the height typically varies between 10 to 30 inches, with the most common size tank having approximately a 7.25-inch base and approximately a 25- to 26-inch height. A problem with prior tank storage devices is that they are generally hard and rigid, which can present several problems. First, the rigidity of the storage device limits the size of the dive tanks that can be accommodated. Second, they can be bulky and cumbersome to transport, and when not in use, they take up valuable space on the deck of a boat. Third, hard and rigid tank storage devices can pose a safety hazard on a boat.
One tank storage device, found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,882 (Baxter), includes a plurality of molded cylinders, made from plastic, resin, fiberglass, etc., and a frame. Each cylinder has a bottom surface, a top surface, and a throughbore that extends from the top surface to slightly above the bottom surface. As mentioned above, a disadvantage of this type of tank storage device is that it is made of a hard, rigid material, which limits the size of tanks that can be held. Additionally, the hard material can scratch the surface of the tanks, causing them to corrode. Furthermore, the hard material can also present a safety hazard for divers on a boat because the hard material can cause injury to a diver if a diver abuts against the device or if the device topples over onto the diver. A further disadvantage is that the reference device does not collapse; and therefore, it would be large and difficult to store when not in use, taking up already limited space on a boat.
Another tank storage device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,721 (Cummings), comprises a receptacle, a cover covering the receptacle interior and having holes for receiving scuba tanks, and lock plates adjustably and slidably mounted on side walls of the receptacle that engage with the boat. The reference tank storage device is made from plastic, wood, metal, etc. As mentioned above, a disadvantage of this type of tank storage device is that it is made of a hard, rigid material, which limits the size of tanks that can be held, and because it does not collapse, it would be large and difficult to store when not in use. Furthermore, it is not portable, as permanent hardware mounted to the boat is required to secure and stabilize the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,377 (Baxter) discloses a container bag for storing cylindrical tanks, such as dive tanks, comprising mesh or canvas sides, at least two openings for storing cylindrical tanks, a bottom cover, a lid, and carry handles. Baxter discloses that the tank storage device is made of mesh or canvas siding. Mesh material is generally not durable and can be prone to rips and tears, while many canvas materials are be prone to mold and mildew when exposed to water. Additionally, the mesh or canvas siding offers little protection from the tank surface being scuffed or marred. Furthermore, the mesh or canvas material limits the size of dive tanks that can be accommodated.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a device that can accommodate various sizes of dive tanks. There is also a long-felt need for a storage device that can expand to hold dive tanks when in use and that can collapse to be compact for easy storage and to conserve space on a boat when not in use. Additionally, there is a long-felt need for a device that is soft and flexible, which not only protects the integrity of the dive tanks while they are being held but also lowers the risk of injury to divers. Furthermore, there is a long-felt need for a dive tank storage device that is durable and resistant to the elements.